


a bad dream

by jedormis (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: la folie verses: World 1 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dehumanization, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Tim Drake is Catlad, Visions in dreams, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: Catlad!Tim meets Talon!DickHe flies silently down the hall, sticking as close to the wall as he can. There's no telling if he's actually alone in here or if the residents are just in some other part of the Manor. And if Bruce is here, he probably knows Tim is, or at least would be able to tell somehow. His eyes are just as sharp as Selina's.Of course, that question is answered immediately.





	a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah I gave up on the naming convention, sorry y'all
> 
> Writing and posting on my phone again, will probably go back and edit later 
> 
> Anonymous asked for "Idk something with catlad Tim interacting with Talon Dick" and I was already thinking about this verse so yeet
> 
> Also just to be clear, Timmy's napping lol

### Selina Kyle's Apartment-1, June 20th, 4:03 PM

Tim grins to himself, creeping around the halls of the Wayne Manor. Honestly, he's not sure how he got here, but it's a chance he's never had before and refuses to give up on.

It's slow going, just mapping at first before he tries anything. He searches every nook and cranny he comes across, unsurprised by the cameras he finds. Selina has always said the bats are a suspicious little colony.

What does surprise him, though, are the pictures he sees. Of course, there are portraits of long dead Waynes, but he doesn't look at them for very long. For one thing, they have no real value, and of he stole one it would be noticed pretty quickly. Also...they kinda freak him out. Like their eyes are following him. He's used to being watched, but only by cats, not weird paintings.

Anyway, it's not those but the family pictures. He knows as well as anyone does that the Wayne family has five members, not including the dog. There's the butler (he's pretty sure he doesn't have a superhero name), Bruce of course (Batman), Talia (Falcon), and the kids Jason (Flamebird) and Damian (Robin). He's met them all on various occasions, usually so Selina can flirt with Bruce or Talia or both. The boys are around his age, and understand the whole _young superhero lives suck_ thing.

But in these pictures, he doesn't see Talia. There are plenty he comes across that involve Damian, some with Jason, but most of them are of or include other kids. Including one who looks a lot like him.

Tim tries to not look at them too much. They freak him out in a different way. It's weird to see Bruce without a smile on his face.

He finds plenty of little things he can take, small pieces of art and screws off expensive door handles. Except, when he tries, they don't move. Gritting his teeth, he uses all his might to pick up a small vase.

It doesn't budge.

Annoyed, he gives up. Selina's always said not to waste time if something's not working.

He flies silently down the hall, sticking as close to the wall as he can. There's no telling if he's actually alone in here or if the residents are just in some other part of the Manor. And if Bruce is here, he probably knows Tim is, or at least would be able to tell somehow. His eyes are just as sharp as Selina's.

Of course, that question is answered immediately.

A door opens, as quietly and stealthily as Tim himself would've opened it. Hackles raising, he goes and hides in a deep set doorway, hoping whoever it is goes the other way.

No luck. Extremely light footsteps come down the hall, headed straight for him. Tim stops breathing, less out of fear and more preparing himself to scare whoever it is.

He poises himself to jump, a huge grin splitting his face. It's so much fun to scare Bats, as long as they aren't Alfred at least. Always claiming they knew he was there the whole time. Hah!

Except, just before he can move, the person appears in front of him, and he's definitely not Damian. With pale white skin and _yellow eyes,_ oh my god, he barely looks human at all.

"Who's there?" He hisses, dragging those weird eyes right over Tim and moving on like he's not there. "I heard you!"

Tim doesn't make a sound, barely dares to breathe, a horrible and tingling fear filling him. Somehow he knows that this kid is dangerous, could kill him without a second's hesitation. It wouldn't even be a struggle, no matter how hard Tim tries.

The... _thing_ curses and moves on down the hall, looking very much like a predator. Tim's obviously the prey.

Once he's sure the thing is gone, he goes running, resolving to tell whoever he sees first that they're under attack. The only issue is, before he can find someone, another door opens and he doesn't have time to dodge.

But instead of hitting it, he bounces, and suddenly he's back in bed, eyes flying open.

"Kitten?" Selina asks hesitantly, standing at the edge of the bed.

"S-Selina?"

It's all he has to say before she's climbing into bed with him, pulling him into a hug that he accepts gratefully. She pets his hair, and whispers, "What happened?"

He confides in everything, explaining how it was fine until the end, until he saw the _thing._

When he's done, she sighs. "Looks like we need to call Bruce."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...iffy about Talia's superhero name but apparently the middle East has lots of birds of prey with "falcon" in their name so shrug


End file.
